Power Rangers in Space: Punishments & Firsts
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Follows Research and Application. Zhane still hasn't learned his lesson, and Andros finds himself having to be more severe. Cowritten with BlackFox. Contains Spanking; spoilers; violence; sexual situations.


**Punishments and Firsts**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Research and Application. Zhane still hasn't learned his lesson, and Andros finds himself having to be more severe

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Andros/Zhane

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; violence; sexual situations

The battlefield was filled with all colours of the rainbow as the power rangers fought a futile battle against their enemies. The Princess of Evil's forces continued to gather and engage them with explosions rocking the ground under them. Zhane was fighting two monsters himself when an explosion knocked him off his feet with the teenager gasping in complete shock before getting up. He gritted his teeth and got back into the fray with wild abandonment, hell-bent on teaching these creatures a lesson on cheating with explosions.

Knowing that they were seriously outnumbered and needed to withdraw, Andros pulled back a little from the battle to speak into his communicator. "Draw back! There's no way we can win right now!" He was caught a glancing blow in the side of his head.

Zhane continued to battle, but heard the call to pull back and then turned to see Andros getting hit. The silver ranger felt his anger grow that they had hurt his boyfriend...his Andros! He made sure they others could watch over him before he went wild and almost feral on the creatures, sending many flying while others began to flee. Zhane would give no quarter. "AGHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Andros was a little dazed by the blow to the head, but shook off the offers of help to stumble to his feet. "Zhane! Draw back!"

Zhane was too pissed off and continued to fight the monsters, determined to make them pay for hurting his boyfriend. He was struck a few more times and thrown to the side, hitting a large rock with a grunt. He would be bruised; but with a grin under his helmet, Zhane got back up and back into the fight with such reckless abandonment that, if he could see Andros' face, the silver ranger would have obeyed.

Andros shook off the offers of help, and told the other rangers to cover him. Swaying a little on his feet – it was likely he was suffering a concussion – the red ranger pushed himself into the battle once more, grabbing hold of Zhane's arm and dragging him backwards to join the others, before they teleported back to the astro megaship.

Zhane felt the grip to his arm and struggled while being dragged back from the battle. "No! We have to finish it! They deserve to be pummelled for hurting you! Let me go...Let me at them!"

Once they had teleported back, Zhane was still struggling a little to go back and make them pay, but the others managed to subdue him enough that the teenager became compliant. "They have to pay for that! It was a cheap shot, Andros!"

Andros powered down, and put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy and sick; but he ignored Alpha's attempts to deliver first aid. "I gave an order, and you disobeyed. We were outnumbered. It was foolish to continue to attack."

Zhane powered down as well and faced his obviously angry boyfriend. "But we had them on the run and they hurt you. I wasn't going to let that pass, Andros, and...and they deserved it. Besides I was doing fine in that battle. We could have finished it."

"We could not have. And besides, that wasn't your call to make. I saw that we were suffering in that battle, and I made my decision. That you continued to fight against my express orders was both reckless and stupid." Andros spoke calmly, but there was a slight trembling to his hands.

Zhane noticed that Andros was angry and decided it was best not to fight about it any longer. He sighed and hung his head, knowing that Andros was right when he thought about the battle. "You're right, Andros...I am sorry. Just lost my head when you got hurt."

Andros sighed, and then winced as he finally let Alpha examine his head. "You probably have a concussion," the little robot said. "You'll have to be woken up every so often after you fall asleep."

Zhane watched his boyfriend wince, and his expression fell with his dark eyes suddenly softening. He gulped and looked away, feeling suddenly guilty. "This was my fault. I brought this on us."

Andros shook his head a little, and waved Alpha off. "You all need to be checked out," he said, sinking down into one of the chairs and struggling to fight his urge to sleep. He needed to stay awake for a while longer, at least.

Zhane was too busy feeling like someone had struck him in the gut to respond even as Alpha scanned him. He suddenly bolted from the command centre and ran to his room to be alone, knowing that it was his fault that Andros was hurt. He'd risked everything just cause he'd gotten reckless and mad about them even hurting his boyfriend.

Andros sighed as Zhane ran out of the room and, with a grunt of effort, pushed himself up off the chair. Waving off the offers of help, he went to Zhane's room, and knocked quietly on the door.

Zhane was on his bed with his face wet, feeling like this was all his fault. He had been so reckless in battle, and it hurt Andros. The teenager looked towards the door and spoke. "Go away."

"I think we need to talk," Andros replied seriously. "Will you let me in, Zhane?"

Zhane's dark eyes widened when he heard that it was Andros. With a sigh, the teenager got off the bed and went to the door, opening it. It was clear that he was hurting, but he kept his voice level. "You should go to the med bay so Alpha can watch you. I've caused enough damage today."

"Alpha just said that I need to be woken up constantly if I fall asleep," Andros replied. "I think I need to be here more than I need to be in the med bay. You made a mistake, Zhane. It's not the end of the world."

"But it got you hurt, Andros, and then when I saw you lying there, all I could think of was hurting them. All I saw was red."

"I wasn't hurt badly, though it could have been worse. This is why you need to curb your reckless impulses, Zhane."

"I try; but sometimes I just...I just end up causing this to happen." Zhane couldn't hide from his own guilt or the tears again, sobbing, going to his bed. He sat down and just cried.

Andros stepped through the door, letting it close behind him. He walked over and sat next to Zhane, putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and hugging tight.

Hearing the door shut behind them and the warm, comforting arm around his shoulders, Zhane looked up, almost haunted. "I am not l...like you, Andros. I am not serious and, um, like you in battle. I don't know how to be...I try, but I lose control."

"I know," Andros said quietly. "You need to try and think before you act. Do you know what might help you?"

Zhane shook his head with his voice a soft whisper that was thick with tears and guilt. "N..No."

Andros kept his arm around Zhane's shoulders. "Well, when I don't feel so dizzy, you will be getting spanked. Perhaps that might help you." He didn't say it unkindly.

Zhane actually whimpered a little, but felt he did deserve it. "I deserve no less...I...I disobeyed you and was reckless again."

"I hope you're going to learn from this – but I hope it'll also help you," Andros said seriously. "Because it isn't fun for me."

"I know; not fun for me, either, Andros, but I deserve it. I have caused you pain."

Andros slid his hand over Zhane's shoulder and back, moving it round so that he could grasp his boyfriend's chin and tilt his head towards him. Then, Andros kissed him – gently and undemanding.

Zhane felt the warm lips kissing him, and the teenager responded with a soft moan, adding some intensity to the kiss. His face heated with his desires, but the ranger wasn't going to act on them. He didn't deserve it when he caused Andros pain, feeling as if he was the one that struck the red ranger in the head not some monster. The boy pulled away and looked at the floor. "No, I don't deserve this after what I've done, Andros...I feel like I am the one that hit you."

Andros gently slid his arm around Zhane's shoulders once more. "I know. You feel guilty. We'll move past this," he promised.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for this, Andy. I was so angry when I saw you hurt...I wanted to make them all pay, no matter what."

"That's precisely what we need to stop." Andros let his lips brush against Zhane's cheek. "You know that this one will be more severe than the others?"

"Y...Yes, but I deserve no less, Andy. I need to be s...spanked for this."

Andros's arm tightened around Zhane's shoulders, and he gave a mild sigh. "I do need to rest for now. But I need you to make a decision for me."

Zhane looked at Andros, uncertain as to what he sort of choice he would need to make. "W...What?"

Andros gave his boyfriend one last squeeze, and then stood up, walking over to the computer. He tapped a web site address into the line, and then stood up, revealing one of the sites he'd looked up while researching. "You choose what I'm going to use on you."

Zhane looked at Andros in confusion and gulped. "B...But I have to choose, Andy? I don't know anything about this." He looked at the site with wide eyes. "I am not really one for research; and what if we don't have it here, then what?"

"If we don't have it here, I'll get it from Earth," Andros replied. "And it seems to offer good explanations. I think it's best that you make the decision." He clearly wasn't going to budge on this.

Zhane groaned and went to the computer to look at the site, turning pale when he saw the picture of the paddle. "Are you kidding me? This thing bruises!" He then read the brush and groaned, reading that it too could bruise his soon to be sore bottom. "And they put holes in the paddle so that it hurts more? No offense to our friends, but Earthlings are insane!"

"Take your time looking," Andros suggested, sitting down on the edge of the bed once more. "I feel really sleepy..." He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Zhane looked like he was going to be sick as he continued to look. Each implement looked worse than the one before it on the page. The teenager wasn't going to like this spanking; nor did he want to choose what would hurt or bruise his naked bottom. He turned to look at Andros and nodded. "Kay, um, you sleep here and I can wake you up in a bit."

"Alpha said I have to be woken up frequently..." Andros's voice was becoming a little slurred, and his eyes now refused to stay open.

"I'll wake you up, Andy." Zhane got up from the desk and helped his boyfriend into the bed to sleep, making sure he would wake up him every half an hour.

Andros slept a good while into the next day, being woken up by his boyfriend every so often. By the time he came awake properly, he was feeling much better – and not so dizzy or sick.

Zhane had made sure to wake Andros up numerous times during his own dreaded research. He had been reading on various implements and positions, not liking either of them. He knew this was really going to hurt like hell. "How do you feel?"

Andros sat up, and raked his hand through his hair. "Like I just completed weeks of training. I don't feel as sick or tired, but now my body's started to ache as well."

Zhane came over to the bed and crawled over to his sore boyfriend, looking upset. "That is my fault, Andy...I hate seeing you hurting."

Andros slipped his arms around Zhane, and kissed his lips softly. "You should know now how I feel when I see you hurt."

"I guess I do, and been looking at that site; and to be honest, I find those implements distasteful. They leave bruises and look painful, Andy."

"It's meant to be painful, Zhane. But with regards to the bruises... From what I've read elsewhere, they don't cause bruises if they're used carefully and not viciously."

"But thankfully, we don't have the implements here on the ship, do we? I also doubt DECA could create one in the food synthesizers."

Andros raised his eyebrows, studying Zhane's face. "You trying to talk me out of using an implement?"

"Um, well in one way yes; and the other no, cause I know it'll hurt - but on the side, I deserve it." Zhane looked at his boyfriend sheepishly.

Andros studied Zhane's face. "Using just my hand hasn't worked, has it? It seems I do need to be more severe with you." He kept his arms around his boyfriend.

"I guess, and I did get you hurt, Andy." Zhane then swore and looked his boyfriend. "Asteroids! Do I really have to choose?"

Andros nodded, not really about to back down on this. "It's part of your punishment."

"But this is really hard and they look really, really painful. I am so not the research type, Andy."

"So what do you think I should do, Zhane? Choose for you?"

Zhane groaned and put his head in his hands as he tried to come up with something. "I don't know...I'm trying to think what you would do, and know exactly what you would do. You would go to Earth and buy the more favorable ones and test them. Since I am not you, I can only guess on the only thing we have here and that is the brush." Zhane then smirked a little. "But knowing you like I do, you'll probably go out and buy a paddle with my name on it."

Andros grimaced. "I thought about testing some of them. And you're forgetting that we have other things here. For instance, we have spoons in the kitchen – including wooden ones. And I'm wearing a belt. There's probably at least one ruler around here... and most of us have slippers."

Zhane groaned, remembering that, and chewed his lower lip. "Damn; my butt is going to become a research experiment, isn't it? Andy, you wouldn't use a different every time, would you?"

"Depends on what sort of results I get."

"I had to be in a relationship with someone as thorough as you," Zhane joked, and gulped, knowing his poor butt was on the line. "But since I need to choose, guess the brush is okay since it will hurt. I deserve it."

Andros kissed Zhane softly, sliding a hand down over his arm. "Get me your brush, then."

Zhane got up and walked over to his dresser. With shaking hands, he pressed the button to open the drawer that held his hairbrush and then closed it once he held the unforgiving object. He took a deep breath and walked back to the bed to give it to his boyfriend. "Um...ah...how do we um...you know...want to do this?"

"Same as always," Andros replied, taking the brush from Zhane and putting it next to him on the bed. "It seems a better idea to start off with my hand." He took Zhane's hand, and pulled him closer, tugging his pants down.

The teenager nodded, even though he felt his heart beating a little faster. The black pants soon were taken down and Zhane stepped out of them with his underwear following. He looked at Andros and felt the guilt rising again. "I'm sorry, Andy." His voice a choked whisper as he was led over his boyfriend's lap for a sound spanking.

"I know." Andros gently ran his fingers over Zhane's back. "I know you're sorry. I know you feel guilty. I think this will help you." He brought his hand down hard in the first smack.

The first smack to his prone, naked bottom caused Zhane to gasp. It seemed that Andros was not pulling any stops this time, making the teenager grunt.

Andros wrapped his arm tighter around Zhane's waist, and continued to bring his hand down hard, letting the smacks fall all over his boyfriend's bottom in no particular order. "I don't want to do this again."

"Owww! We both know that'll happen; and with you, I bet you'll seriously pull out a paddle with my name on one day." That remark got a good swat, and he grunted. "Oww! Okay, sorry! You are just such a scientist...ohhhh man!"

Andros shook his head, still spanking hard. "I think only you would make those sorts of comments while in this position."

"Ouch! Yeah, well, there is only one me and you...ohhhh like it, I think...ohhh owwwowow!"

"True. The only thing I'd change about you is your reckless behaviour. But smart comments are really not such a good idea now." Andros continued to let his hand fall – though he was careful only to sting, and not risk causing bruises.

Zhane's bottom was already burning, and he grunted, trying not to let out any more smart ass comments. That failed as the teenager winced. "Aye, Aye Captain."

Andros shook his head, and he paused to pick up the hairbrush, resting it on Zhane's pink bottom. "I think I'll take your suggestion for the paddle for next time."

Zhane looked at Andros the best he could with wide, teary eyes. "WHAT? Andy, no! I was only joking!"

"Really shouldn't make those sorts of comments if you're not prepared for me to take them as suggestions." Andros brought the brush down, flicking his wrist so that it stung but wouldn't bruise.

Zhane was about to comment, only to yelp wide-eyed in complete shock at how much the brush hurt. "OH, ASTROS! THAT HURTS!"

"I know." Andros took a firmer grip on Zhane, and brought the brush down again. "But I think this is a small price for you to pay for risking your life yet again."

Zhane was squirming; or rather, tried to, but his boyfriend had a good grip on him, making it useless. The Silver Ranger was squirming, only to finally give up; and broke down into tears while his poor bottom burned, yelping weakly at each stroke. "Owww... gahhh...s...sorry A...Andros...owww."

Andros landed the brush a few more times, and then dropped it onto the bed, pulling Zhane up and into his arms. "I know. I know. It's all right. It's over now."

Zhane was sobbing in his boyfriend's arms, wishing he hadn't gotten so overzealous in battle nor caused Andros's pain. "I...I'm s...ss...sorry...my f...fault...didn't...mean to..." His voice came in hitched sobs.

Andros cuddled Zhane tightly, not wanting to let go. "I know you didn't. You're forgiven now. I love you," he whispered – still finding it difficult to say; but knowing that his boyfriend probably needed to hear it.

"L...Love you too...So sorry..." Zhane then grabbed the brush and 'accidently' let it fall to the floor. "Hate that thing."

"Good. Then maybe it'll make you think next time. I really hope you've learned your lesson now."

"Still worried about my track record and now REALLY worried about my butt."

Andros took a gentle hold of Zhane's chin, and kissed him just as he had done last night – gently; lovingly.

Zhane responded almost instantly, feeling the blood going straight his groin, making the teenager whimper. "So, um, what else do you look up online, may I ask?" His voice was now a husky whisper when he took the initiative to lick Andros' lips experimentally.

Andros moved back a little, pulling Zhane back with him. "All sorts of things. Not so much on porn, though. I like being with you much better than looking it up." His hands slid down Zhane's chest.

Zhane smiled and kissed him again. "Mmm, me too...Um, if we ever do get, well, intimate, do you plan to research it first to make sure we do it right?" Zhane grinned, only teasing, but also obviously was curious about being with another male.

"I think we can take care of experimenting with that ourselves." Andros let his lips slide down to Zhane's neck.

"I like that idea; and want you inside me one day, Andy. I am yours, after all, and heard a few rangers in one of their rooms when I went to get some water late last night. Um, they were...they sounded like they were in pain, moaning like crazy. Took me a while to figure out what Cassie and Carlos were doing."

Andros smiled a little. "Yeah, you're mine... and we have plenty of time together. I plan to make sure you stick around for good this time."

"Oh, I plan on staying around for the long haul; and to be honest, I looked up, um, male sex last night. Got me a bit hot, and it was alphanominal to look at. Could see us doing that sometime."

Andros smiled, letting his lips brush tenderly over Zhane's skin. "Oh, really? I thought you were supposed to be looking at what I told you to."

Zhane blushed a little. "I did that, too, Andros; but then got a little curious and, um, felt the urge after getting my water, having heard those moans."

Relenting a little, Andros kissed Zhane deeply and hard. "It's all right. I wasn't expecting you to look at that all night."

"Well, would it help if I told you that I also looked at you while you slept?"

Andros tilted his head slightly. "You did, did you?"

"Oh, yes. How could I not, Andy? You are beautiful."

Andros lay back on the bed, pulling Zhane down to join him. "I guess you were doing the same thing I did. I watched you all the time while you were in cryo," he said quietly.

Zhane laid his head on Andros' chest and looked up into the face he loved. "Really? I was still in my Silver Ranger form...how did you watch me that way?"

"I watched you in your ranger form – but I also watched recordings of you unmorphed on the viewing screen. When I did that, I could almost imagine you were still around." Andros gently stroked Zhane's head, fingers trembling with the force of the emotions he was keeping back.

Zhane took that hand in his and smile before bring it to his mouth to kiss each finger. "I am here now, Andy...You don't need to dream anymore."

"I know," Andros said quietly. "But I promise that if you ever do that again, any spankings you've received till that point will seem like mild taps. You were hurt so badly... I thought you'd never wake up."

"Ouch, my butt is going to be sore, I'd imagine, during most of our relationship; but some ways are good. Being a bit sore is so good, if you get my meaning."

Andros kissed Zhane softly, fingers ghosting along his cheeks. "It doesn't have to be for punishment all the time."

"But I thought that is what a spanking was for."

"Not according to some of those sites. It can be used for punishment... but also for pleasure."

Zhane smiled a little. "Ohhh...so you could be stern for sexual purposes."

"When you're not so sore, we can try it out," Andros suggested. "I don't like hurting you. I'd much rather keep you with me all the time."

"I am not going anywhere, Andros. I am staying with you forever."

"I'll make sure of that – if I have to keep making your bottom red and sore until you learn your lesson about acting recklessly," Andros said seriously, sliding his hand down to rest on Zhane's bottom.

Zhane groaned at the touch to his naked red bottom, but he soon was moaning. He soon blushed, seeing he was definitely ready to go supernova. "Uhhh, Andros...You keep that up and I might go Supernova on your pants."

Andros raised his eyebrows, and – with a smile playing around his lips – slid his other hand down to take hold of Zhane's erection.

"Uhhh...Yeah, Andy...please...need more than this...I want you so much. I even saw pictures of what, um, the butt is for, you know."

Andros continued to stroke and massage Zhane's erection, kissing his way along his boyfriend's jaw and neck.

Zhane's breath came out in soft pants and moans with his legs parting to allow Andros to rest between them like previous sexual encounters. His dark eyes shone with mischief. "Guys have sex there, you know...looks like it feels really good...want you to..."

"You need to be prepared first," Andros said softly against Zhane's skin. "I think this is something we can build up to doing... don't you?"

"I suppose, but meant myself being the bottom; but yeah, we should get better prepared, so we don't hurt each other or anything."

Andros nodded, and continued to stroke and massage his boyfriend, using his lips and other hand as well to stroke over Zhane's bare skin.

When the warm hand touched his throbbing penis, Zhane struggled to hold back; but suddenly felt his fluids spurt all over his boyfriend. Zhane just laughed and blushed. "Uhhh, sorry."

Andros just kissed Zhane hard, and let his fingers drift over his bare skin. "Don't apologise."

"I supernovaed all over you, Andy, and you didn't get to yet." Zhane smiled and drifted his own hands into Andros's pants to stroke his boyfriend as well.

Andros smiled, and slipped his arm over Zhane's shoulders, easing his own pants off to make things easier for his boyfriend.

Zhane soon was working on giving his boyfriend pleasure, doing as he did to him; but he sucked on a finger before teasing the tight, muscled hole. He did not penetrate, but wanted to see if Andros liked it, only wishing to give him pleasure.

Andros groaned softly, and his hands tightened on Zhane as he felt himself near his own release. "I'm about... to..." he warned.

Zhane grinned and gently pushed his finger inside Andros and found a strange bundle of nerves, never knowing what they did. He suddenly gasped when his boyfriend went stiff and spurted all over him. "Whoa..."

Andros gasped a little, and pulled Zhane into his arms, kissing him hard and with more passion than the red space ranger usually showed.

Zhane returned the feverish kisses, having removed him finger from his boyfriend's butt. The teenager moaned, and felt like he was on fire. "Uhhhh...this is a whole new side of you...like it, Andy..."

Andros pushed Zhane onto the bed and pinned him under his own body weight, kissing his boyfriend with everything he had.

Zhane was surprised, but loved it, having been pinned by his boyfriend as he was kissed with wild passion. He even shivered when the red ranger began to passionately bite his throat, his lips and down his chest. It didn't hurt too much, and sent blood right to his groin, leaving Zhane flushed, aroused and hungry to be taken.

Andros continued working on Zhane, letting his more dominant side come out as he kissed and lightly bit his boyfriend's skin. As he did so, he fumbled in one of Zhane's drawers, finding a jar of soothing cream.

Zhane was writhing and panting hard, lost in pleasure, not even knowing that Andros was looking for something in his drawers. Thankfully for the both of them, Andros was in the right drawer for it beside his bed.

Andros barely paused as he took the lid off the cream, and coated his fingers in it, pressing his fingertip lightly against Zhane's hole and, with a little bit of resistance, pushed his finger inside, beginning to prepare his boyfriend.

Zhane's gasped with wide dark eyes, feeling his virgin hole being penetrated by one of his boyfriend's fingers. "Ooooohhh." He lets out a soft moan, letting his legs fall open more for the red ranger to take him if he wanted to go all the way. "Uhhh...Oh! What was that?" He gasped when Andros pushed something inside him that sent sparks of pleasure though his penis.

Andros smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Zhane hard even as he continued to penetrate his hole, building it up and then – once his boyfriend was ready – he pushed himself inside, joining their bodies together.

Zhane returned the kiss passionately while his boyfriend decided to play with his virgin hole. When the fingers left, Zhane seemed a little confused, only to gasp wide-eyed, feeling something entirely bigger pushing past the tight, virgin, muscular ring. Then he felt Andros completely on top of him, with it not taking long before he figured out what had just happened. It burned, Zhane wasn't going to lie to himself, and he felt a few tears; but he felt more pleasure than the burning. "I'm okay...Andros..I'm okay."

Andros paused, looking down at Zhane with a dark, concerned gaze. "Are you sure?" he asked gently, his fingertips brushing over his boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah, I'm okay; really. Just was a virgin, so it burned a bit; but it feels really good." Zhane began to kiss his boyfriend passionately again with a groan. "Uhhh, please take me, Andy." It wasn't long before they were making love passionately with wild abandon. The teenager knew that he was going to a little sore, but it felt so good. Andros always did that to him and drove him wild.

Andros slid himself in and out, moving carefully, and used his lips, tongue, nails, and teeth to bring Zhane pleasure, scratching his chest lightly, and licking the same area, each movement possessive and demanding.

Zhane's own fingernails gently caressed Andros' naked back and buttocks, while he was driven wild with a passion he knew his boyfriend shared. The teenager was panting and bucking up under his lover, delighting in the way his hole stretched and ached. "Uhhhh...yes...oh wow, Andy!...ohhhh so g...gooooooood...take me yes...make me y...your's...ohhh gonna rocket soon, Andy!"

Andros sped up his thrusts, biting gently at Zhane's skin, and kissing him there, his tongue swirling over Zhane's skin.

Zhane continued to pant and moan, with his boyfriend speeding up inside of his tight hole. Zhane suddenly spurted, with his tight, muscular hole tightening around Andros' penis with a loud cry. "AGHHHH, ANDROS!"

Andros felt his own release moments later, and he collapsed on top of Zhane, his kisses trailing all over his boyfriend's skin, before he kissed Zhane's lips gently.

Zhane lay there, panting, and returned the kiss, loving the way his hole felt with the muscle surrounding his boyfriend's erection. The wet feeling seemed to make him smile, and the boy felt loved and owned. "Wow...Hmm...so good, Andy."

Andros slid out of Zhane carefully, and gathered his boyfriend into his arms, holding him close. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Zhane whispered back, and smiled. "I love you so much, Andy."

"I love you, too." Andros let his fingers trail over Zhane's body, as he held him really tightly. "So... do you think I need to use a paddle next time...?"

Zhane relaxed in his lover's arm, only to stiffen a little. "Are you kidding me, Andy? You are thinking of spanking me after our first time?" Zhane soon smirked, finding that amusing.

"I'm thinking of keeping you safe," Andros replied. "By whatever means necessary. So that we have more of this."

"Mmm, want more of this, too...you felt so good inside me and want more of it, too."

"No endangering yourself. No more reckless behaviour. Because next time? I'm taking your suggestion of using the paddle." Andros kissed him gently to soften his words.

Zhane groaned at that and chewed his lower lip nervously. "Mmm, then I'll have to be more careful; but I know that you love me as much as I love you."

"I do. Which is the only reason why I punish you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care."

"I know, my love...I am yours forever." Zhane smiled a little. "I thought we were going to wait; not that I am complaining at all."

"Well, that was my intention... but then I went a little crazy. I think I realised just what I could have lost if you'd been killed." Andros leaned in and kissed him.

Zhane returned the kiss and smiled. "I am glad you took control. It was so sexy and hot."

Andros ran his fingers over Zhane's chest. "Do you want us to rest now? I know you've been up all night..."

"I am tired and think we do need to rest, to be honest." Zhane smiled, and soon was kissing him again softly. "Love you."

"I love you too." Andros returned the kiss, and pulled Zhane tighter into his arms, pulling the blankets up and over them as he leaned over to deposit the cream again.

Zhane giggled under the covers. "Um, so how did you know where my cream was anyway?"

Andros shrugged. "I didn't. I was just searching for anything. Because I knew I couldn't hold back any longer, and didn't want to."

"I am glad you did, cause I really wanted you to take me. I wanted to be yours completely, Andy, and I love you."

Andros kissed him softly. "You are everything to me now. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Andros. I am yours forever, my loving red ranger, boyfriend and leader." Zhane smiled and soon felt his eyes growing heavy falling asleep, dreaming of his lover. His dreams filled with pleasure, passion and ultimate desire.

Andros soon joined Zhane in sleep, cradling him protectively even while he was out.


End file.
